


Starstruck

by darlingcarmilla



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Star AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingcarmilla/pseuds/darlingcarmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Angie Martinelli, famous actress is met by an unexpected admirer (clue; it's Agent Peggy Carter). It's pretty much just fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

Angie Martinelli sat in the automat, sipping coffee lethargically. It seemed so early, and this dingy little place (though somewhat brightly decorated) seemed a sure way to find some privacy. Though she felt tired beyond her wit's end, her hair and makeup sat neatly in place... just in case. But she did her best to slouch a little, and not to dress too nicely. All she really wanted was a little peice. Especially from all those men...   
Angie sighed. She checked the clock, and discreetly the room. It seemed that she mightn't be bothered after all, and the server hadn't noticed her, which was nice.

But just as she was beginning to relax she she heard footsteps behind her. Heels she was sure... which was (she supposed) a little better than any menswear. Perhaps this woman was peaceful... (it was surely a woman and not a girl).  
To her surprise, the voice was quite clearly British (and yes a woman, with a very attractive voice), and it said, "I do hope I'm not bothering you Miss Martinelli."  
"Not at all, Miss..." Angie began somewhat cautiously.  
"Carter. Though Peggy is just fine, and you're under no obligation to be polite to me. Don't worry, I'm not from the press, and I'm not here for an autograph, or to pester you with great volume if that's what concerns you." Peggy walked past Angie to the opposite side of her table, and stood, waiting for a response. With a very attractive and sharp face, Angie thought.   
Angie smiled, relaxing her muscles a little "Well then Peggy. That's a relief. Go ahead and sit down."  
"Thank you, Miss Martinelli." Peggy replied, clearly grateful, and seated herself.  
"Angie's just fine, English..." Angie tagged on the nickname thoughtlessly, "But say, why are you here then?"  
With a great deal of seriousness, Peggy began, "Well, I hadn't actually indended to find you here, Miss... uh, Angie. I actually eat here myself, quite frequently. However, when I saw you over there, so casual and unoccupied, I'd hoped you wouldn't mind my coming over."  
"Oh sure, I don't." Angie assured her earnestly, melting under Peggy's sharp gaze.  
"Thank you. Well, I must admit I've been an admirer of yours since your role in the Captain America film. I mean... perhaps it sounds... a little strange, but I had a particular affinity for the whole story, and it feels very close to my heart, so... to see you in your role, doing it such justice..." A tear welled in Peggy's eye, and she blushed, dabbing at it quickly, "Well, it touched me more than I can say... I'm just so glad... I just can't even begin to fathom the horrible prospect of anyone else having gotten the part. I'm so happy it was you. There are so many who draw idiotic comedy and sexist and disrepectful ideas from Steve... sorry, Captain America's legacy, his story... I'm so relieved someone finally played it well, and I'm so grateful to you."

There was a pause as Peggy looked down. Angie could see her dab at a few more tears, she was clearly ashamed.  
"That's awfully flattering, Gosh! I've never got such a review before." Angie said gently, reaching out to touch Peggy's hand.   
She didn't pull away.  
"I'm sorry... losing my composure this way. It's childish, isn't it? And in front of the Miss Angie Martinelli herself."  
"No. Not at all. It's very touching." Angie cringed at her own choice of words. It sounded as if she were judging Peggy as a play! However Peggy didn't seem to notice.  
When Peggy looked up the redness around her eyes was more prevalent. Angie felt sympathy welling in her heart. She gently and softly smoothed her thumb against the back of Peggy's hand. This lovely woman was crying in front of her... and what could she do? Nothing but move her thumb, and sit there like an idiot. Staring useless. Helpless. What could she say? She pulled her thumb away cautiously.  
"I... I suppose... did you know him... Captain America I mean... personal, or somethin'?" she had called him Steve Angie ventured, keeping her voice low as she spoke.   
She looked up at Angie with big, watery eyes, trying to gain courage. Angie did her best to look calm, she hoped it was working. Well, it seemed to be, because Peggy somehow seemed to be gaining strength from her.  
"Uh... yes. I... this is rather personal, so... please, I hope you won't spread this. But I assume you won't, judging by your history with the press."  
"You know my history with the press?" Angie felt a hint of a grin pulling the corners of her mouth upwards. Just imagining this proper, composed, serious woman...

"I..." Peggy looked a little flustered, "That's irrelevant."  
"Of course," it was all Angie could do not to smile. "Well, whether or not you keep track, I do my best not to reveal anything much to the press, much less something like this."  
"Good. I presumed this would be your response." She paused a moment, preparing herself for the following speech, "Well, my official title is currently Agent Carter. I served in the war with Captain Steve Rogers... and, he was a good man. He fought for what was right, and he... he was such an amazing person. I can't believe I... I can't believe we lost him. I fought alongside him in the war and... I loved him."  
"God, English, I'm sorry I never knew." Angie suddenly felt unworthy. She a film star, alongside this woman who had literally fought with Captain America, and she had probably played the role which in reality had been filled by Agent Carter... She could only find some relief in her approval. It was so hard to take it all in...  
"You never could have, Miss Martinelli."  
"Angie please... I mean, of course, Mi... Agent Carter, you ain't obliged to call me anythin' and of course I don't mind whatever you call me."  
"O... of course, thanks Angie. I'm sorry... I just get a little starstruck I guess." she admitted sheepishly.  
"You? Starstruck over me?"  
Peggy blushed a little, "God, it's embarrassing." she stopped, "I... I mean, not... not that you're embarrassing, or film or anything like that. Of course, I mean embarrassing that I can't keep my composure. I... I'd be as embarrassed if I reacted this way around a top agent in my field of course... it's nothing about the profession, I hope you understand that."  
Angie smiled widely, but gently, "Yes, of course, I understand. But... I mean... I'm a little in awe just bein' around you too English."  
"Oh, I'm flattered."  
"Not as flattered as I am."

Peggy laughed, "Well, if you believe that to be the case... then I wonder if I might make a little proposal..."  
"What's that?" Angie wondered if it could be... this sounded romantic... but Steve... Captain America... she'd...  
"Well, I think it's myself who should be honoured to spend time with you, but seeing as you seem to think the reverse, I guess I'll ask. Though... I am a little nervous. I hope you'll agree."  
"Go on." Angie encouraged her, feeling her own nerves shake a little.  
"I... I wonder if... seeing as well, we seem to get on so well, so if it's okay with you... though I'm sure you're busy... perhaps we might..."  
"Eat together some time?" She hoped she was right.  
Peggy looked startled. But not upset, or angry... or as if Angie was wrong...  
"You sure talk a lot English, Sorry."   
"No apology necessary." Angie couldn't believe it. Could this be...? Was it just a get together, because she admired her or something?  
"I almost wanted to ask you yourself, but I mean I sure you'd be the one who's truly busy..."  
"Not for you..." Peggy murmured, trying to avoid Angie's eyes. Maybe it was... something romantic. Maybe...   
"Me neither." Angie told her, grinning. Maybe...   
"Oh, what a relief." Peggy looked up to reflect her grin, "I suppose we'd better order soon... unless you have somewhere to be..."  
"No, not at all." Angie smiled, for once she had something to do with her free time. Something she actually liked. "But... you don't...? Agent...?"  
"I'm free." She lied. The lunch orders could wait.

After they had ordered they began to chat again.  
"So... I guess this counts anyway as our first date or something..." Angie blurted before she could realise what she'd actually said, all this hope had just shut off her filters, "I... I mean."  
"Uh... yes," Peggy blushed and stammered, "So the next will be our second?"  
Angie couldn't believe it. Surely this couldn't be thought of as anything but romantic now. She could scarely contain her smiling, or blushing, "I guess so English."  
"Does that mean I'm paying for breakfast?" Peggy quipped,  
"Well, you sure know how to treat a girl right... though with legs like those, I'd guessed you wouldn't have had to." Angie teased.  
"Oh do stop, or you'll pay your own bill." Peggy laughed.  
"Sure English." Angie grinned and winked, and Peggy grinned back at her... considerably more flushed.


End file.
